Panegyris Priscian
Panegyris Priscian (January 23, 4448) is a Selucian politician, former Secretary of Health of Oriensos during the fourth term of Albus Rubio, former General Secretary of In Marea-Civis Sinistram and former Rector of Selucia. Before politics (4448-4466) Born in a working class family, despite the popularity of his mother's family, the Celers, he started working at a young age in the mine along with his father, work that he combined with his studies. At eighteen he entered the university of Caera with perfect score, and there he graduated as a nurse. It was at the university where he began to have contact with politics, becoming part of the Antifascist Student Association. IUVIM At 18, he joined the Iuventus In Marea (IUVIM), and was arrested several times in anti-fascist demonstrations, especially against the conservative government of 4476 of Factio Republicana, Factio Unitatis Patriae and Optimates. Secretary of Health of Oriensos In 4482, Albus Rubio chose his as his new Secretary of Health of Oriensos, after a successful career thanks to his eloquence in the regional parliament, where he entered after the 4476 elections for the first time. During his short term as Secretary of Health, he tried to pass many laws of marked progressive character, but the weakness that the regional government had made many of those laws ending up being rejected. General Secretary of In Marea and Rector of Selucia When Adia Pastora resigned as General Secretary of In Marea following a period of three consecutive elections failing to receive more than 20% of the vote and becoming the 4th party in the Senate all these times, and also failing to reach the Rectorship, he presented himself as the candidate to replace her. With a program with a much more radical left-wing character than his predecessor, he ended up winning the General Secretariat elections of the party against four other candidates despite being the most unknown and the one that a priori had the lowest probability of winning. His first test came with the general elections of February 4491, where he managed to reach the Rectorship, returning the head of State and Government to In Marea for the first time in 20 years with almost 60% of the votes in the 2nd round, as well as returning his party to the first position at national level, exceeding 20 million votes (more than 35% of voters). However, he was forced to call for new elections after the dissolution, just one month after, of Factio Confoederalismi Democratici. He returned to win the elections for Rector, although with a slightly lower percentage, which was compensated by a 12-seat increase, going from the 288 of the previous elections to the 300. He was then able to name a new cabinet to replace the old one, in place since the Gaius government, and he sent Factio Republicana to the opposition, after claiming that during his secretariat, he would never govern in coalition with them. He managed to repeat victory for the third time in the elections of 4495, with a percentage of 54% of the votes and a fall of 20 seats, despite which his party remained the most voted. During this term, and in collaboration with Factio Republicana, the referendum law was approved, one of Priscian's most ambitious projects. He also took part in a Majatran tour to meet with most leaders of the rest of Majatran nations, mostly to improve the international relations of Selucia and to negotiate new militar and trade agreements. He also traveled to Pontesi after the dictatorial shift of the neighbouring nation to start negotation talks.. In the year 4498, just one year before the next elections, his government coalition collapsed after the Populares dissolution. In those elections, the irruption of Factio Liberalis in the political panorama, that reaped great part of the votes of Populares, did not affect to them in great measure, because they supported to him in the second round of the elections to Rector and was reelected with 58% of the votes. Also his party again exceeded 300 seats, getting 309. He then proposed a government coalition with the FL, leaving once again the republicans in the opposition. In the 4411 Selucian elections, he didn't manage to reach the second round, therefore losing the Rectorship in the first round and announcing his temporal retirement from politics after claiming to have lost the confidence of the citizens. Lack of parliamentary activity during his two last terms is mentioned as one of the main reasons of his poor performance in the presidential elections and the loss of votes of In Marea-Civis Sinistram, which lost all its Praetorships. Ideology and family Former player of the Selucian soccer team, he has been described as stubborn and meditative, and is a descendant through his mother's side of Aelius Celer. Belonging to the most radical wing of the party, especially in his youth, he has moderated the tone over the years. After his election as general secretary, he announced that the goal of the party should be to get closer to the ideals of the IUVIM, moving away from the center-left. His critics have argued that this is what has prevented them from winning more votes in the elections, but the results, not insignificant, that he has achieved in all the elections since his election, have served to reaffirm his ideology. After his resign, he is the third prominent member of the Celer family (after Aelius Celer and Argos Loukas) to have ruled Selucia for 20 or more years.Category:Selucian people and politicians